Halloween: A New Beginning
by KenSNJ
Summary: Michael Myers was freed from the Curse of Thorn in 1998. Now it's 2008 and Wynn has joined forces with a Sith Lord for the purpose of inflicting Michael's son Josh with the curse. Unless Michael, Tommy Doyle, and a team of Jedi stop them first.


I own nothing except a few characters. I'm ignoring most of Resurrection since it will make no sense later on.

**HALLOWEEN: A NEW BEGINNING**

_**HADDONFIELD, FEBRUARY 2005**_

A red-orange Ford Focus pulled up in front of the Haddonfield Police Station. The driver stepped out and walked into the police station. Sheriff Peter Hill greeted the visitor.

"Agent Jacobs. I'm still not sure why you're here? The last murder spree in this town was in 1995."

"I have my reasons." Jedi Knight and FBI Special Agent Marcus Jacobs had arrived in Chicago about a month ago and was going through files when he came upon a drawer simply marked "Haddonfield Murders". He went through the drawer and found complete lists of the victims and reports filed regarding one Michael Myers.

"He and Tommy Doyle fixed up the old Myers house around 2000. Sam Loomis died back in 1997 or 98, I'm not sure myself why he stopped kiling. He didn't run out of family members to kill. In fact, he married my daughter in 2001."

"I know what happened to Myers. My friend's brother had something to do with it. Myers would have been near the center of the activity when it happened. He had just found Laurie Strode in California and her son."

"You mean that whole mess in Angel Grove back in 1998?"

"From what I was told by Khayman's brother was that any pure source of evil was destroyed and anyone remotely human was freed from it. Myers was freed from the curse that drove him to kill." The sheriff looked at Jacobs with a weird look on his face.

"I know what you're going to say. I'm crazier then Sam Loomis was."

"It does make sone sense now that I think about it. Loomis was more of a nutjob them his patient. Every time he showed his face in this town, Myers was sure to follow. Somedays I wondered about that. Then again, I dealt with a guy like Myers at my last job."

"I want to interview Tommy Doyle and Myers too if possible."

"Myers and Doyle are practically joined at the hip. I heard about when Myers and Doyle killed Mimmie Blankenship in a traffic crash. She ran a stop sign and Myers drove Doyle's jeep right into her car. However, they're my two best and only detectives. They caught the Halloween Rapist and the guy before me gave them badges."

"Halloween Rapist?"

"Guy named Freddie Harris, dressed up as Myers and raped 4 women before Myers and Doyle caught him. He's doing 30 years in state."

"Go, get out of here." A bank robber called to his getaway driver as he threw a white mask and several bags into the backseat of a car. The car then sped away from the Haddonfield Bank to the sounds of alarms. The robber looked at his driver.

"Now what?"

"We get out of this town before the cops catch us."

"Cops in this town couldn't stop Michael Myers let alone a bank robber."

"Michael Myers is a cop." As if jinxing themselves, a dye in one of the bags exploded followed by a jolt to the rear of their car. The robbers turned and found a Hummer H2 behind them with police lights on.

Michael hit the car it to run off the road and come to a stop. He and Tommy got out with their weapons out.

"Get out." Tommy told the two robbers.

"Stupid dye bag. Anybody in this town who says that name is looking for trouble." The robber covered in dye said.

"What? You two were looking for trouble even before you said his name." Michael pulled his head out of the car with a pair of white masks in his hand."

"I do believe that having these is considered terrorism in this town."

"Oh man." One of the robbers said. Uniformed officers arrived after they cuffed the two robbers.

"Take all of this into custody and tell the Feds we're holding two on attempted terrorism." Tommy looked at him.

"Stupid people, risking Federal time and a terrorist label for few thousand dollars."

"People just don't seem to get it. Walking around Haddonfield with this mask on is asking for trouble."

"Terrorism? You're calling me a terrorist because I got a mask."

"In this state, walking around with that mask is a crime." Tommy told the robber as he and Michael walked by the holding cell. Hill came out of his office.

"Myers, Doyle. I got someone for you to meet."

"Coming boss. Tommy bring the masks." They entered the office.

"Boys, this is FBI Special Agent Marcus Jacobs." Hill gestured towards the man sitting at the desk. "He's looking into the 20 years of Michael's life that disappeared." Jacobs stood.

"Is there anything I need to know before I start?"

"You'll have to drag the truth out of Terrence Wynn for starters. He likes to edit official records and hope that no one discovers the edits. He also has a habit of sending his goons to follow people. Last week we turned 4 of his goons over to Homeland Security after they showed up the High School looking for Danny Strode."

"Thank you. I'll keep in touch with you folks. My card." Jacobs left followed by Tommy and Michael.

"Before you go, we have a pair of idiots who tried to commit armed robbery with Captain Kirk masks in holding."

"I'll have one of the Imperial squads come pick them up. I'm heading to Smith's Grove." Tommy's phone rang.

"Haddonfield Police, Detective Doyle. He probably went to that mall with his friends. Mike and I will go look for him after we finish the paperwork on these bank robbers so the Feds can take them."

"Danny's skipping school again?" Michael asked pouring a cup of coffee and picking up a donut from the box next to the coffee maker.  
"What can I do?"

"Put him in lockup for a weekend. Make him spend the weekend picking up trash on Main Street since the people who are paid to do it don't."

"I thought I read something about that FBI Agent somewhere." Tommy went onto his computer. "Here it is. Previous associate of Jedi Master Bryan J. Khayman. Jacobs is a Jedi himself."

"So much for Wynn being able to lie to the Feds. Wynn should be glad he's not doing this in Texas though. Jedi Master down there was possessed by evil and did worse then me. He destroyed an entire star system."

Jacobs arrived at Smith's Grove shortly after 3PM. Dr. Terrence Wynn was very upset when he heard the arriving FBI agent was a Jedi. He had been expecting the FBI to come visit, but not a Jedi Knight.

"This changes everything. The Jedi can sense when they're being lied to. I don't want him to find out about our little operation here." He told one of his shift supervisiors.

"An agent located Danny Strode for you and is waiting instructions on what to do next."

"Tell him not to act until this FBI agent has been told what he needs to know." Jacobs entered Wynn's office.

"Doctor Wynn. Marcus Jacobs, FBI Chicago. I'm here on the Myers matter."

"Of course." Wynn pulled a file from a drawer.

"Myers escaped back in 1978, he was sent to Ridgemont until 1988 after Doctor Loomis managed to corner him. During the transfer, he escaped again and was recaptured in 1989 by me personally, he then...." Marcus cut him off.

"I just found one lie right there. Loomis and the police recaptured him, not you. Your role in that should have gotten you arrested, but since it's Myers word against yours. I can't do anything to you for it. Don't lie to me again. You will regret it." Wynn looked at Jacobs with a look of interest. He would have to find out how to mislead the Jedi and fast. Wynn gave Marcus the file after Marcus insisted that if he got a court order, he would be back and Wynn would regret it. As Marcus left, he gave Wynn a stern warning. "Tell your men to leave Danny Strode alone or I'll come back with about a dozen squads of Imperial Stormtroopers and they will go through this place from room to room and if I find one thing amiss here, I'm shutting this place down and throwing you in a cell." Wynn was dumbfounded as to how did Jacobs know that he had someone following Danny Strode. He would have to dig deeper into Jacobs' background.

Michael and Tommy found Danny at a mall outside Haddonfield. Tommy went to talk to Danny while Michael checked out a government-looking car that had been sitting near Danny. As Michael approached the car, Marcus Jacobs' Focus pulled up behind the car. Marcus marched over to the car.

"You people work for Smith's Grove? Leave Myers, his family, and the Doyles alone. I will not play games with you or your boss."

"Sir, Myers is an escaped mental patient."

"You aren't here for Myers, now leave and tell Wynn I'm on to him and his games." Tommy was having a hard time with Danny as was usual these days.

"I have asked you not to go off without telling us. You know why it is very dangerous to do that."

"So? Nothing has happened to us. You know that." Michael walked over content on leaving the Jedi to deal with Wynn's henchmen.

"Wynn's goons were very close to grabbing you again. I've told you what he wants to do to you." This caught Jacobs' attention.

"Wynn has made other attempts to grab the kids?"

"Every couple of years, he tries something with Danny and Stephen. His goons are usually disposed of in the end. Last time, Michael caught them trying to snatch Stephen off the street."

"I think Doctor Wynn is about to get a follow-up visit from me."

_**OCTOBER 2008**_

The next few years had been quiet and this disturbed Michael.

"Wynn is plotting something." He told Tommy one night. "It's just been too quiet lately. I was thinking of sneaking into Smith's Grove and checking things out."

"Are you nuts? That's what Wynn's to do. He's probably got an entire army waiting for you."

"My wrist is making like Harry Potter's scar did towards the end of the first book. Stephen went nuts over them when the first movie came out." Michael's wrist had been marked with a lightning bolt and a Z in the bolt where the mark of Thorn had been. "That, and Josh will be 6 on Halloween. I was 6 when Wynn gave me the curse. Danny was 6 when Wynn tried to pass it to him." Tommy looked at him worried as he put everything together. Wynn could planning to infect Michael's own son with the Curse of Thorn. Unless of course, Wynn was stopped before he could.

"I'll give Jacobs a call and tell him about that. Wynn's definately up to something."

Deep in the bowels of Smith's Grove, Wynn was talking to someone.

"I assume things are proceeding as planned?" The voice on the other end asked.

"We are still facing the fact that Doyle and Myers have seemingly aligned themselves with a Jedi and reports say there are more on the planet, including the infamous Kyp Durron. Our agents say that he is very powerful. He destroyed an entire star systen and caused a nebula to go supernova. His temper is worse then Michael's."

"The authorities in Haddonfield seem to think nothing of our operation. The local sheriff doesn't realize he's extremely unprepared for what will happen. These Jedi are minor nuisances that can be dealt with. Your powers are one thing. Combined we can take over this pathetic world and then I can reclaim my galaxy from this vermin swine. Is your new security system is in place?"

"It is, hopefully I have not underestimated Myers' creativity. I believe him to be in possession of forged keycards for this facility. He can easily sneak himself and anyone with him into the facility."

"They can be tracked when used?"  
"Yes they can."

"Have you prepared to do as you wish with the Myers child?"

"Joshua Myers will be mine by Halloween."

"Good, then his father may do what you want him to do. Keep me informed as events unfold."

"Yes, Lord Sidious." Wynn shut off the communication with the Sith Lord. Thorn members were very helpful in connecting Wynn to Sidious after finding out that a Jedi Knight was looking into the cult's activities. He had found out that there were several other Jedi living in various cities. He was prepared for Jacobs, but hoped that he would not find himself facing someone like Kyp Durron. He was disturbed by what he had heard about Kyp Durron. His source had stated that Durron had once destroyed an entire star system and caused a nebula to go supernova in a fit of rage.

Stephen walked home from school as he often did, unaware of the gray van that was following him. He stopped at the sound of screeching tires, Michael's Hummer came speeding around the corner and stopped near him.

"What's wrong?"

"See that van? It belongs to you know who." The gray van backed into a driveway. Stephen hopped in the car and patted Josh on the head. Josh looked at Stephen and grinned. Michael pulled out his cell phone. "Agent Jacobs, it's Michael. There's a gray van belonging to you know who in town. They were following Stephen home from school." Michael watched the van as it began to follow them. As he turned a corner with the van still following him. A black Hummer H3 was sitting at the intersection waiting to make the turn. Stephen noted the plates on it were from New York. Michael pulled over to the side as did the van and it appeared that the other Hummer did also. The occupants of the Hummer stepped out and walked over to the van. Michael went over to the two men who were in the Hummer.

"Agents Khayman and Khayman. Agent Jacobs sent for us to keep an eye out for these people."

"This man is an escaped patient. We have orders to bring him back dead or alive." The two Khaymans glared at the driver of the van. Sheriff Hill soon arrived.

"Didn't Jacobs tell you people to stay out of my town?" He asked the van driver.

"These creeps were following Stephen from school." Hill turned to the Khaymans.

"More of those Jedi FBI guys right?"

"Yeah. I'm Bryan and this is Andros." Andros turned to the people from Smith's Grove. "We're locking you up as a danger to the public. Sheriff, take these men into custody. Before you say anything, this is a matter of Homeland Security." Hill wasn't going to say anything. He had seen the countless hours of research Tommy and Michael did on the cult operating out of Smith's Grove. The Department of Homeland Security had been looking into the events surrounding the town over the past 30 years and the fact that the FBI had sent Jedi to investigate meant that the DHS was stopping at nothing to find answers.

A black pickup truck sped into town under the cloak of darkness. Kyp Durron looked at the GPS in his truck following the directions it gave him to the Myers house. Marcus had said it was urgent and that he had sent for the Khaymans and was trying to reach Luke Skywalker as well. Kyp had contacted another Jedi in London after doing his own research into Thorn. He had picked up the presence of a Sith Lord when he drove by Smith's Grove and had the message relayed to Luke. The spirit of Anakin Skywalker appeared in the seat next to Kyp.

"It's Sidious."

"He's trying to bait me back to the Sith. He won't succeed though and I'll save Myers and Doyle the trouble and destroy that nut house myself."

"It may be the only way to stop them. Luke will know what to do when he gets here." Kyp looked at Anakin hoping he was right.

Kelsey Myers woke up to find that Michael was busy getting Josh ready for school.

"You do know where Zack lives? Is there something wrong?" She asked him as he put Josh's dirty bowl in the sink.

"I've been there before. Something's just not right today." A black truck drove by the house. Michael stared at it as it drove by.

"Tommy's taking Stephen to school. Make sure you pick him up after school." Michael nodded, the truck was still on his mind as he loaded Josh into his car. The H2 was a custom job, only two were made to these specs and Michael had unknowingly met the guy who had bought the other one yesterday. Zack and Josh talked about their costumes. Zack wanted to dress up as the Boogeyman. Michael decided to speak up on the idea.

"That's actually not a good idea, Zack. You wouldn't want a felony record at 6 would you?"

"Mom has to get some gummy worms for my outfit though. He likes to eat worms." Michael smiled at his own stupidity. Zack was talking about the wrestler.

"I'm supposed to take Josh out to find one after school. As for the other Boogeyman, you won't find the mask in this state anymore. The only one in the state is being kept where no one will find it unless they look real hard for it." Michael kept his old mask at the Doyles and only Tommy had access to it. He dropped the kids off at school and went over to the police station to check his messages and tell Hill about the truck when he saw it parked at the police station. He walked into the station and over to Hill and the three Jedi.

"That pickup drove by my house this morning."

"The owner is Doctor Wynn's worse nightmare. Special Agent Kyp Durron. I was making sure I had the right house." Durron walked over to Michael.

"I've heard things about you."  
"Same here. My controlled by evil rampage was worse then yours were. I destroyed a star system and a nebula."

Wynn had sent an urgent message to Sidious.

"My Lord, Kyp Durron arrived in Haddonfield last night. I'm afraid that I may not be able to perform the ceremony with him around."

"I am aware of this. My last apprentice has become somewhat of a traveling companion to him. The Myers boy must be brought to me before the end of Halloween."

"We are doing our best, but the Jedi keep disrupting our efforts."

"Then send your droids with your men next time. Is your other agent in place?"

"Awaitng instructions. However, the mask is no longer available."

"I have had it sent to a local store in Haddonfield. See to it your agent gets it before Myers and the Jedi do."

"Yes, my lord." Wynn signed off nervous as usual. He was due for another surprise visit and file search from Jacobs. The appearance of a Myers Mask in Haddonfield would most certainly attract the Jedi's attention.

Michael made his afternoon rounds as he usually did. Pick up Stephen at the middle school, Josh and Zack at the elementary school, and drop them off before taking Josh shopping for a costume. They stopped at a drugstore on Main Street next to a hardware store. Michael and Josh went over to where the Halloween stuff was kept, pausing to say hi to Kyp Durron who had stopped in as part of the continuing Homeland Security investigation into the Haddonfield Murders. Josh looked at kids costumes while Michael took a familiar white mask off the shelf where the masks were being kept. "Hey Kyp." Michael called. "I thought selling this mask was illegal in this state?" Kyp walked over and took the mask over to the clerk.

"Where did this mask come from?"

"It was in a shipment of masks. I only moved here a couple of years ago. There's another one in the back room." Kyp turned from the clerk at the sound of a child's scream. He made his way back to the Halloween section and found Michael trying to calm Josh down.

"The bad daddy was here." Josh said between tears.

"It went out the back." Michael told Kyp as he ran into the room. Kyp darted out the back door with his Lightsaber at the ready. The Shape walked slowly towards a parked car. Kyp saw it and ran after it. "FBI ,you're under arrest." He called to The Shape holding his Lightsaber at the ready. The Shape turned to face Kyp and raised its knife before walking towards Kyp. Kyp was not about to go down without a fight and switched on the Lightsaber holding the purple blade in front of him. The Shape lunged at Kyp fully unaware of Kyp's abilities. Kyp swung the Lightsaber causing The Shape to flinch. Michael loaded Josh and their purchases into the car and sped off towards the battle. The Shape turned towards Michael's car as he drove up. Michael had the car's computer in target mode and before The Shape knew it had fired two laser blasts from the guns mounted under the car's headlights. His shots struck The Shape causing it to turn towards Michael. "Daddy." Josh called from the back. Michael saw that his son was shaking and checked that the doors were locked. Josh moved from the seat to the floor. The Shape began to move towards the car unaware that Kyp Durron was now behind it. Kyp threw a stone at The Shape getting its attention away from Michael. The Shape now charged at Kyp raising its knife to strike, but Kyp swung his Lightsaber and went right through The Shape's neck severing its head from it's body. Michael drove up to where the body laid and got out of the car taking the keys and locking the doors as he left.

"You want to pull it off or should I do it?" He asked Kyp.

"I'll do it." Kyp said and pulled off the mask. Jacobs and the Khaymans soon arrived followed by Hill and his men.

"Seen him before?" Jacobs asked.

"He supposedly escaped from Smith's Grove." Michael told the Jedi. "Meaning that Wynn let him out and said it was an escape so no one would know that he was letting murderers lose again." Hill stopped at Michael's car.

"Michael, why did you leave your kid locked in a car?"

"Which would you prefer? The kid sitting in the car or looking at this?" Jacobs pointed at the decapitated Shape. Hill ordered his men to process the scene and remove the body after the Jedi were done with it. Michael soon drove off after giving his statement to Jacobs.

Tommy had gathered everyone together at his house after Michael had told him about The Shape's appearance.

"I'm waiting on one more person to arrive before we start. Kyp said he's sending someone to get your sister out of Grace Anderson."

"I hope she won't try to kill me after what I did to her ten years ago. At least John doesn't hate me." The doorbell rang and Tommy answered the door. "John, you made it. We've had some recent developments since I last spoke to you." John Tate walked in followed by Molly. Tommy closed and locked the door after making sure that no one was watching the house. He then lowered the window shades after locking the windows. As he prepared to address the gathering, the doorbell rang again. Michael answered it, his gun at the ready.

"Michael Myers?" The man asked. "I guess Tommy Doyle is here also then."

"You are?"

"Doctor Ben Loomis. You drove my father to his grave. No hard feelings of course, it was his choice to do so."

"Loomis never told me he had a kid. Of course he spent like 8 years convincing the man who made me evil that I was evil."

"Not many people knew he had a kid." Tommy came over.

"Doctor Loomis, come in. We haven't started yet. The Tates just got here." The next hour was basically an update on the situation. Loomis had studied his father's notes and found the word "Sidious" written in a bunch of stuff related to Thorn. Kyp confirmed the group's worse fear. Wynn was looking for Sidious, or Sidious was looking for Wynn and they had now found each other.

Michael was up that night worried. He knew what lengths Wynn would go to in order to get what he wanted. He checked the computer next to the bed. Josh's nanny droid was on and the assassin droids were set to activate if the ground sensors were tripped by anyone they had been programmed to alert on. The Shape and Wynn were among those the droids were programmed to shoot on site. He went to the kitchen and took a can of soda out of the refrigerator. Hearing various noises and the smell of popcorn, he walked into the den where John and Kyp were watching the television.

"I guess it wasn't just me." He said as he sat down next to his nephew and the Jedi.

"Who can sleep with this crap going on?"

"Not me." Kyp said between handfuls of popcorn.

"Hey, that's mine." John snatched the bowl from Kyp and held it in front of Michael.

"Actually, I paid for it. So that makes it mine. By the way, never argue with two mass murderers." Michael said as he took the bowl from John.

Wynn and The Shape sat in a van near the two houses. "Now we go in there, snatch the boy and get out before Myers finds us." The Shape nodded. "First, we have to cut their power off and that should deactivate whatever security system he installed. I just hope the Jedi aren't around." Just to make sure he drove past the two houses making out the shape of Jacobs' car and making out the shapes of the cars of a few other unwanted pests including Ben Loomis' car. "I just hope that there's no Jedi staying at the Myers House." He said to himself. "While we're in the neighborhood, I want to snatch the Doyle boy and grab the Wallace boy after we get the Myers boy. You just kill anyone who gets in the way." Wynn looked at the files in his hand. He checked each file to make sure he had the right ones. The files read "Doyle, Stephen", "Myers, Joshua", and "Wallace, Zachary". He had to be on the level with this. The Jedi had been onto him and one of his employees could be a problem. He called his office.

"What unit is Isamel Cruz assigned to?"

"Level 3, East Wing." Came the voice on the other end. Wynn knew his assistant would follow through on everything.

"Vacate three cells on the West Wing then." He turned to The Shape. "We actually should get the Wallace boy first. Myers and Doyle will raise the alarm if we go there first."

Lindsay Wallace woke with a start. She had heard Zack yelling at someone to get away from him. She walked towards his room and found The Shape, two robots with guns, and a Man in Black who was holding her son. She ran for her room and grabbed the phone managing to dial the Doyle House before The Shape stabbed her leg.

"Leave her." The Man in Black called to The Shape. "We don't have time." Lindsay crawled to the door and found Zack fighting with the man until he injected the boy with something. She heard Tommy yelling over the phone and approaching sirens as she passed out.

Wynn and the two droids loaded Zack and The Shape into the van and sped off as police cars rounded the corner. Loomis dashed out of Michael's H2 and into the house followed by two paramedics and Kyp Durron. Hill arrived as Kyp came out of the house.

"What happened?"

"Zack Wallace was just kidnapped. Lindsay was stabbed in the leg." Loomis came out of the house.

"Wynn did this. I think he's preparing to inflict the Curse of Thorn on Michael's son." Hill looked at Kyp.

"I'm calling in the National Guard."

"He has Battle Droids with him. You're better off calling in Imperial Stormtroopers from Chicago. The Empire knows how to deal with those things."

"How's Lindsay?"

"She'll make it. Kyp wants to put Imperial Stormtroopers on her hospital room when they arrive and transport the DHS prisoners out of town when they arrive."

"Do what you folks have to do. Where's Doyle?"

"Tommy and the Khaymans moved everyone over to my house after she called him since it's heavily guarded."

"Talk to Lindsay in the morning and be careful." Hill went back to the station.

Michael, Loomis, and Kyp walked in and looked around the house finding a very disturbing site. The Mark of Thorn was on the living room carpet and candles were placed around it. Michael picked up a piece of paper and read it to Kyp and Loomis.

"The gates of Hell will be opened on Samhain. The Dark Lord will return and reclaim what is his. The Child of Thorn will begin his quest. Nothing can stop us." Michael looked at Kyp in horror.

"Where's Jacobs?"

"Marcus said he was meeting a plane from Chicago. Sam Loomis left a bunch of notes in England and they're being brought over by another Jedi. Luke Skywalker's coming from California." Kyp left the room.

"Anakin? Did you hear that?"

"The only person keeping Sidious away from here died 10 years ago when Andros Khayman shattered his energy tube. It appears though that Zordon may be protecting Michaal and his family from whatever is being planned." Anakin said as he appeared and led Kyp back to Michael and Loomis. "My guess is that Sidious wants Zack for use as a human sacrifice to whatever Wynn is involved with. From what I've gathered in my travels is that Stephen Lloyd was intended for this role, but since he's living under Tommy Doyle's last name. He would have been hard to find. Until Sidious got involved, of course." Michael looked at Kyp.

"How soon can the troops be here?"

"As soon as the local commander approves the operation. The Khaymans are in the same building as General Felth and he can approve any deployment without the local commander's approval."

"That can be done if it needs to be?" Loomis asked.

"Of course it can."

Lindsay awoke to find a nurse standing over her. She bolted upright.

"Those men have Zack!" She told the nurse loud enough to get Michael's attention.

"I'll be right back. I have to tell the doctor and the detectives that you're awake" The nurse passed Michael and Kyp as she left.

"I don't like this at all." Michael said as he and Kyp walked into Lindsay's room.

"Wynn and that thing are still out there. Who knows what he'll do next. He could send that thing here after we leave. I really would rather have her at my place."

"He wouldn't try it. Not if Sidious is calling the shots in this. And I'm not leaving until I see those troopers here in person." Kyp locked the door to the room.

An Imperial Transport landed on the hospital roof and two full squads of Stormtroopers unloaded from it. They walked into the hospital unaware of The Shape lurking in the shadows. The Shape watched the last of the troopers leave and went back to looking through the files. His job just got harder now. Imperial Stormtroopers were harder to kill then bumbling cops and no doubt Michael and Tommy had held classes on the subject. The troopers stopped at the sight of a dead nurse. They ran over to the body and checked it for signs of life finding none. The commander radioed this news into his helmet and awaited further orders.

Michael looked at Kyp with worry on his face. The nurse should have returned by now. Lindsay had gone to sleep thanks to a little trick of Kyp's. He walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"  
"To find that nurse. I want her in here for her own safety." Michael checked his sidearm. The standard Imperial issue sidearm pistol had served him well. Haddonfield was the first civilian police department to be issued the Imperial weapons, primarily because of what Wynn had made Michael do. Kyp picked up the phone and put it back down.

"Mike, phone's dead."

"Now I am really going to find that nurse and the doctor." He took out his cellphone.

"Tommy its Mike. Me and Kyp are at the hospital with Lindsay and the phones are dead. I want you and Loomis over here ASAP." He left the room with his gun drawn and walked along the walls. As he walked, he put his badge around his neck in case he ran into the troops that Kyp had sent for. He stopped at a nurse's station and checked the security monitors. "Where are you?" He said quietly to the monitors. He saw a large group of people in white armor carrying weapons walk by one of the monitors. Kyp's troops had arrived and were spreading out around the hospital. He also saw The Shape making its way through the corridors. He ducked under the desk and took his phone out. This time he called Kyp.

"Kyp, the troops are here and so is Wynn's goon." He said quietly so no one could hear him except Kyp. The Shape walked by the station unaware that Michael was hiding under the desk. Michael put his phone away as he heard footsteps. He clutched his blaster tightly and prepared to shoot whoever it was. A nurse came around the corner. The Shape turned towards the nurse. Michael heard the nurse scream as The Shape charged at her with a scalpel. Michael lept out from behind the desk in time to see the nurse fall to the floor with a stab wound in her back. He pointed his gun at The Shape. "You might as well leave. There's a Jedi in the room with her and a bunch of Imperial troops in the building." He told The Shape. The Shape pointed its weapon at Michael. "Go ahead and try to kill me. Being set on fire didn't kill me. Being shot six times and falling off a balcony didn't kill me. So I really doubt that thing is going to." The Shape charged at Michael who managed to knock the scalpel from its hand. The Shape then grabbed Michael's throat and attempted to choke him. Michael put the barrel of his blaster aganst The Shape's gut and fired a single shot into it, knocking it backwards and releasing its grip on Michael. Wynn watched from the van. He was getting worried, The Shape should have been back by now. He had spotted Michael's car in the lot and seen the Imperial ship land. He saw another car and several police cars drive into the lot and decided to leave before they spotted him. The Shape could find its way back to Smith's Grove and he had to get Zack back to Smith's Grove before the drugs wore off.

Tommy and Loomis had arrived, along with numerous local and state police officers. No one noticed the van that drove off. Tommy ran over to Michael's car followed by Hill and Loomis.

"The computer's targeting system will show us where anyone alive in there is. If anyone is alive in there, that is." Hill provided a description of what each reading was.

"That's the babies in the maternaty ward. Those appear to be the Imperial troops that Kyp Durron ordered making their way to Lindsay's room. That's either Mike or Kyp in there with Lindsay and the other one is there with..." Hill pulled out his phone and dialed Michael's number.

"Michael, where are you?" He asked repeatedly, but got no answer.

Michael stared down The Shape. The Shape looked at the scalpel on the floor. It then looked at Michael who was pointing his gun at it. Michael had heard Tommy and the police arrive. The Shape moved towards the scalpel and Michael fired right into the back of its head until he saw blood oozing out of it. The Stormtroopers ran up shortly after the shots were fired.

"You don't spend 20 years as a psycho murderer without learning a few things." He told the troopers.

"Sure he's dead?" One of the troopers asked.

"I shot him six times in the damn head, Captain. You want to shoot it some more to make sure. Be my guest." The troopers fired several more rounds into The Shape's body.

Tommy and Loomis were outside when they heard the shots being fired. "Shots fired. Shots fired." Hill called into his radio. The computer in the car beeped. Tommy found a message from Michael.

"He's ok and Kyp's troops met up with him. We do have at least two dead in there not counting Wynn's latest replacement for Mike."

"Who's dead?"  
"Two nurses. One was killed in front of Mike and the troops found the other. I guess the building's secure then."

"Everybody move in."

"No wonder he's hired droids to do his dirty work." Loomis said. They met Kyp outside Lindsay's room. Two state troopers took over watching over her door. They found Michael and the Imperials near what was a nurse's station but had been destroyed in the fight between Michael and The Shape.

"Who is it this time?" Hill asked. Michael unmasked The Shape's body.

"I thought Harris was in state for 30 years." Tommy said.

"Wynn must have made arrangments to have him transferred to Smith's Grove." Loomis said as Kyp joined them.

"At least the last two Michael impersonators are in Imperial custody and the Empire has somehow managed to misplace them and their paperwork." Michael snickered at Kyp's comment. Imperial stupidity actually worked out for the better this time.

"How's Lindsay?" Kelsey asked as she cleaned up the mess Josh decided to make of his breakfast.

"She'll be out in a couple of days. I hope Wynn ran out of goons to send after the kids." Michael told her as he threw the used paper towels in the trash. John walked in nad sat down.

"Pardon the mess. Josh decided to make an art project out of breakfast." Kelsey said as she finished cleaning up the mess.

"I don't mind." John said as he sat down. Kyp walked in and poured some coffee before sitting down and looking at the mess.

"Mine was throwing things at General Ashley when he was a month old. Hopefully, he won't be destroying star systems by ten." The phone rang. Kelsey picked it up.

"Yes? He's here. He's here too." She handed the phone to Michael.

"Someone was found stabbed to death on the Post Road. I guess they want Kyp to have a look at it."

Michael and Kyp drove to the crime scene. Michael slammed on the brakes before driving over a streaked Mark of Thorn. He made a mental note to ask the officers who first responded if it was streaked before or after they arrived. Kyp looked at it and then looked towards the sky.

"What you are looking for was there last night when she was killed. Sidious is behind all of this. For 13 years this town was silent and now Sidious shows up and we have three murders, an attempted murder, and a kidnapping." Anakin said as he joined Kyp. Michael went over to the officers that first responded.

"Did you two see that mark in the road? It's evidence."

"It was like that when we arrived."

"DId you find any notes?" Kyp asked.

"You are?" The officer replied.

"FBI Special Agent Kyp Durron. I'm replacing Agent Jacobs as the lead agent on this case. He's been reassigned to another case."

"We found this stuffed in her mouth." The officer handed the note to Michael.

"The Dark Lord will arrive tonight. The Child will be ours. It will begin tonight." Michael looked at Kyp and then towards where only they could see Anakin. Hill arrived along with Tommy. They both noticed the look of worry on Michael's face.

"Get ahold of that Stormtrooper Captain. I want details at the Elementary and High Schools and I want Lindsay Wallace checked on." Hill yelled into his radio as he turned to find Michael's Hummer speeding down the street and Kyp had gone with him.


End file.
